User talk:Tardis1963
Welcome to the Irwin Allen Wiki Hi! I'm Mary. I'm an admin here on the Irwin Allen Wiki. Thanks for all of your helpful contributions here! I hope that you'll decide to contine editing the Irwin Allen Wiki so the wiki can continue to improve. TheCommunity Portal has some helpful links if you need help editing or if your looking for ways to help out here. If you have any questions for me, please leave a message on my talk page or if you would like to ask a question for the community, you can post your questions on the forums. Thank you again, and I hope to see you editing here again soon! — Mary (talk) 21:41, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Great idea on the month A fellow Dr. Who & Lost in Space fan! Just wanted to say that I think your idea to put screencaps of the titlecards in episode infoboxes is a stroke of genius. This will resolve permanently any confusion over episode titles. Awesome. As a by-the-way, please note the source of your images on image description pages. If you created them yourself, that's great. If you got them from another site, we want to make sure we have permission to use them. -- Connor Cabal 22:57, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I will continue putting title screencaps for all LiS episodes, and then maybe some Time Tunnel and/or Land of the Giants. Maybe even some on the Doctor Who wiki. Do the images count as mine if I took the screen cap myself, from my own DVD? Tardis1963 00:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! It's Mary again. If the image is any kind of a screencap that you take they are "yours". When you upload a image, in the box next to "licensing" the best option is the one that says: "This image is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as free use under US copyright law". Or if your adding info to an already existing image just type in under the licensing section. I know that might be alot to look at, so just ask me if I need to clarify myself :) Thanks for uploading all of those images, its really helping to improve the LiS section of the wiki! — Mary (talk) 01:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::OK. I will do that for all the screencaps I upload from now on. Tardis1963 01:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) IAW article count Typically, we announce a milestone on the main page every 25 articles (300, 325, 350, 375, 400, etc). Nevertheless, thanks for updating things and contributing so much! -- Connor Cabal 16:18, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok. I will only update it every 25 articles. Today (the 5th) should be another day full of updating. Tardis1963 22:17, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi Tardis, (is it okay if I call you that?) thanks for fixing my mistakes on the day pages that I was working on. I really appreciate it, I make mistakes like that alot and it usually takes me awhile to catch them :). You've been doing a great job with all of those screencaps! If you don't mind me asking, do you watch any other Irwin Allen tv shows/movies? I just noted your post on the Phantom Family talk page. I'll head over to the Central Wikia and ask what's going on. Thanks again! — Mary (talk) 21:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : 1. Yes, you can call me Tardis :2. The only other Irwin Allen show I watch is The Time Tunnel. So eventually I should put up screencap title cards for that one. :3. Thanks for looking into these picture problems Tardis1963 21:21, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Character pix Hi Tardis, I just wanted to say hello again, and to thank you for making a user page. I don't know if you really wanted an answer to the face close up or half body screen cap question, but i'll give you one anyway :) I think that I prefer, for the most part, face close ups exept maybe for an alien or monster that would benifit from a full or half body picture. Because the Irwin Allen monsters are just so scary, I enjoy seeing the full picture. Of course, if you feel differently, just do things the way you want to... you've been doing a really great job with improving the LiS section! Thanks — Mary (talk) 21:51, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I did want an answer. So for people like Will, face close ups is better, and for Angus body is better, what about Hamish, would you prefer just his face or to see his costume/clothes as well? Tardis1963 06:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't really have a preference either way, what do you prefer? I guess a lot depends on what is easier for you screencap. Just do what you want to do! Thanks — Mary (talk) 02:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I prefer doing faces, just because I think they are easier. I guess I will mostly do them from now on. Tardis1963 06:53, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think a face would be ideal for a character infobox, unless their body is somehow unusual. Additional shots can flesh out an artcile once it gets lengthy. -- Connor Cabal 03:27, 19 October 2008 (UTC) new wiki Congrats on starting a new wiki! Let me know if I can help out with anything... even though I don't know much about the subject, I would be happy to help with categorys, templates ect. — Mary (talk) 00:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, I'm sure I will ask for your help (as there is still a lot I don't know how to do). I'm just waiting for it to be approved. Tardis1963 00:27, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for finishing off those screen caps! It was really nice of you to take a break from the DWCW and finish those off. — Mary (talk) 00:09, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Next time I take a short break I might do screen caps for some of The Time Tunnel. Tardis1963 00:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC)